parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard
Bernard is a mouse from The Rescuers. Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version), Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version), and Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version) Played as Aladdin Biancastasia Played as Dimitri Sleeping Brisby Played as King Stefan Sleeping Bianca Played as Prince Phillip Fievel and Jaq Played as Alex Frensky Bernard of the Jungle Played as George The Bernard Movie Played as Goofy Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) Played as Alan Parrish The Mouse King Played as Adult Simba Oliver (a.k.a Bambi) Played as Adult Thumper Sawyer in Wonderland Played as Bill the Lizard The Adventures of Bernard and Mr. Jiminy Cricket Played as Ichabod Bianca Poppins Played as Bert Mousez Played as Z Pudgeocchio and Fun and Fancy Free (MisterCartoonMovie and Edizioni VHS Pirata Style) Played as Jiminy Cricket Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland and Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland Played as Edward Darling Biancarella Played as Prince Charming Bernard Pan Played as Peter Pan All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Played as Charlie The Mouse's New Groove Played as Kuzco Bernard (Shrek) Played as Shrek Bernard and Friends and Bernard's Great Adventure Played as Barney The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) Played as Hiram Flaversham Basiladdin Basiladdin 2: The Return of Cat R Waul, Basiladdin 3:The King of Thieves, Timmy Brisbyladdin, Timmy Brisbyladdin 2: The Return of Jenner and Timmy Brisbyladdin 3: The King of Thieves Played as The Sultan Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) Played as Sir Lionel Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) Played as Garret Bernard Kong Country Played as Donkey Kong Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice Played as Babar The Mices (The Smurfs) and The Mices 2 Played as Clumsy Smurf Trent Hood and Fievel Hood Played as Sexton Mouse Enchanted (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as Robert Phillip Brave (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as King Fergus Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Played as Hiro Hamada Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Played as Tadashi Hamada The Bernard and Pals Show Played as Dooley Who Framed Bernard Played as Roger Rabbit Bern-Hur Played as Ben-Hur The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Played as Glinda the Good Witch of the North Jenny Mcbribehontas and Jenny Mcbribehontas II: Journey to a New World Played as Chief Powhatan Mouses Don't Dance Played as Danny Bernard The Extra-Terrestrial Played as E.T. The Mouse's New Groove Played as Kuzco (Human) ???'s Clues Played as Steve Gallery Bernard.png The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6411.jpg|The Rescuers (1977) The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6407.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5394.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5392.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5390.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-702a.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5396a.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-703.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-705.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-707.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-708.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-710.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-712.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-717.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-718.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-721.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-727.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-729.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-731.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-732.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-735.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-736.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-737.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-739.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-741.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-747.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-749.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-751.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-752.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-976.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-977.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-979.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-981.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-983.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1543.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1546.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1547.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1548.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1549.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3144.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3147.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3165.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3176.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3178.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3246.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3247.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3248.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3250.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4094.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4098.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4099.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4100.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4101.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4102.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4112.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4113.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4114.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4116.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4119.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4120.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4122.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4123.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5282.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5297.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7281.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7282.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7284.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-7286.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8639.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:The Rescuers Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Story Category:Four Category:Adults Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Fat Characters